Why Did He Leave?
by NCISaddict77
Summary: I had already packed and hidden my suitcase in his hall closet behind some fluffy coats.I grabbed my suitcase and left the note on his kitchen table. He would find it when he woke up.starting as Abby/Gibbs father and daughter then will morph into Mcabby.
1. Chapter 1

I love how Gibbs and Abby are close and I wondered what would happen if Abby went after him when he retired to see why he left. just wanted to get this chapter out there to see what people think. please

* * *

He kissed me on the cheek while I cried silent tears. He just left. I didn't want him to leave. How could he do this to me and the rest of the team? He is like my father. Why would he do this? I thought he loved me. I looked at the person lying next to me. He was sound asleep, my wonderful Timmy. I hated do this to him but I needed to go find Gibbs and see why he left. We had gotten back together after Gibbs left and Timmy has made things so much easier for me. But I had to do this, I had to find Gibbs and ask him why he left. Timmy would never let me go on my own to find Gibbs, so I was going to have to leave without him knowing, so he couldn't protest.

I had already packed and hidden my suitcase in his hall closet behind some fluffy coats. I grabbed my suitcase and left the note on his kitchen table. He would find it when he woke up.

* * *

I know where this is going, but you have to wait and see. please read and review. I would love to know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not the best, but i wanted to get it out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, it's characters, or iphone.

* * *

I had searched my sources to find out where Gibbs had gone to and found out he was in Mexico. I was waiting for my plane to get called so I could board. I was sitting between three smelly, ugly, guys that kept checking me out. If my Timmy was here to see their dirty looks, he would have told them off and kicked their asses to the moon.

The guy on my right, ugly guy one, was trying to creep his hand up my short skirt. I slapped his hand away and got up in search of a better seat. I looked around and saw one by a nice looking woman with a toddler. I sat down and she flashed a small smile my way and I returned the gesture. I dug through my purse and found my iphone. I flipped through it to find my pictures. The first picture was of me and my Timmy at my friend's concert that I made him go to. He seemed to be enjoying it because he had a big toothy grin. The next one was of Gibbs' profile because I took it from the side due to him not liking his picture taken. He looked intend on his work. The next was of the whole team except ducky because he took the picture. We were just screwing around after we had finished a case I turned on my music in the lab and we were all dancing and laughing including Gibbs.

The voice over the speakers called me to board my plane so I got up, shoved my iPhone in my purse and headed into the growing line of people that were also getting on the plane.

I got in my seat and sat there until take off when I put on my seat belt. Many thoughts ran through my head all at once. Had Timmy found the note yet? And when he did, how would he react to me leaving without an explanation, without a goodbye? But it's not like I was going to be gone forever. I was only trying to figure out why Gibbs left and hopefully bring him back with me. There was also the question of how Gibbs will react to me showing up at his door step. Will he want to come back? Will he be glad to see me?

My head was spinning at all the thoughts that were going through my head. I needed to block out all negative thoughts, so I grabbed my iphone and put in the ear buds. I leaned my chair back and drifted to sleep with music blaring.

I woke up to people shuffling around me getting their belongings, so I yanked my ear buds out of my ears and shoved my Iphone in my pocket, angry that no one had woken me up. I grabbed my bag and exited the plane. I walked to the luggage carousel and grabbed my suitcase and headed outside to find a cab. I flagged a cab, got in and told him where I wanted to go.

When I got to my destination, I peered out the window and saw a small white house in the distance by the beach. I walked the one hundred yards to the house, knocked on the door, and the door opened to reveal the face I had been wanting to see, Gibbs.

"Abby?"

* * *

The next chapter will be back in DC with Mcgee and what his thoughts are and how he reacts to her being gone.

Please review. i would love your advice for invproving my writing skills. it only takes a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. its not the best but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Any spelling, punctuational, or gramatical errors are all my own.**

* * *

His alarm clock blared and he quickly reached his arm out to shut it off. The sun was shining brightly through the blinds of Tim's house and into his sleepy eyes. He yawned and stretched out under the covers, which was an action that would have hit Abby. He rolled over to find no Abby. He got out of bed and wandered to the Kitchen to see if Abby was making them breakfast and his keen eye spotted a note written on Abby's pretty skull stationary. It read:

_Timmy,_

_I hated to leave you like this, but you would have never let me go on my own._

_I need to figure out why Gibbs left us. I needed to do it alone. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Abby_

Tim ran to get his cell phone from his room. He turned it on and went to speed dial one. It rang and rang and rang but there was no answer from Abby's phone. He was now worried because she always answered her phone. He quickly called tony.

"DiNozzo", he answered.

"Abby left in the middle of the night to go find Gibbs."

"Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to figure out why he left.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I am going to go in and see if I can get a GPS reading on her phone.

"Alright, bye."

Tim got ready fast. He grabbed his keys, phone, and a granola bar to eat on the go. He headed to his car and went to NCIS headquarters.

He got out of his car, and headed into the NCIS building. He rode the elevator to the squad room. He got out and saw Tony and Ziva sitting at their respective desks.

"Why are you guys here?"

"I have been here since 0500", tony replied.

"I got here a few minutes ago", said Ziva.

"But it's a Sunday, you don't need to be here."

"I had some paperwork to do", tony stated.

"Tony called me in because Abby was missing". replied Ziva.

"You guys didn't need to come in."

"We know."

"Thank you, guys."

"Anytime, Probie."

Tim sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. He typed in Abby's cell number into the GPS locator program.

It said her phone was on and she was somewhere in Mexico.

He picked up his office phone and called the airport to get a seat on the next plane out to Mexico. He needed to figure out why she didn't tell him about going to find Gibbs.

He grabbed his stuff, told Ziva and Tony where he was going and headed home to pack.

He packed and was at the airport ready to board his plane to Mexico. He had one more thing to do. Call Abby to tell her he was coming.

"Abby I am on my way to see you. Are you okay?

"Tim I am fine. Don't come. I need to do this on my own."

* * *

**Okay, im stuck. If any of Y'all have any ideas please tell me. I have a couple in mind, but am not sure if they will work. **

**Please review. I have cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

I know it has been awhile, but I was having writer's block. I did get a chapter out though. It is short, but it is here. Thank you my lovely reviewers!

**Disclaimer: still don't own NCIS.**

* * *

"I don't want you down there alone, Abby."

"I'm not alone. Gibbs is here." She glanced over at Gibbs, who flashed a small smile her way at the mention of his name.

Tim couldn't help but to acknowledge that she was with Gibbs. He wouldn't let anything happen to her because he was like his own daughter.

"Okay, Abby. I will cancel my flight and head home."

"Thank you so much, Timmy. I knew you would understand."

"Be careful, Abs."

"I will. Thanks for understanding. I will be back soon."

"I will be waiting."

The line went dead. He grabbed his luggage and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked out the sliding door and found his car. He opened the trunk and slung his bag in it. He put the keys in the ignition and drove home.

Tony had called Tim on the way home and told him there were no cases and to take a day off. At home, he unpacked his stuff. He went to his fridge, grabbed a beer, and plopped on his couch. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He settled on watching Facing The Giants. He loved this movie because it's very heartwarming, touching, and conveys an important message. After that movie was over, he got himself some popcorn and watched Remember The Titans. He was really tired and fell asleep through the last part of the movie.

He woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing.

"Hello."

"McGee, its Abby."

......

* * *

**There's a chapter to hold you. Another one will be up in a few hours.**

**Please review.**

**The review button is calling your name(reader, reader)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I ended up falling asleep before I could get this chapter up last night. I was tired, please forgive me. I am home from an exciting visit with family hundreds of miles away for Thanksgiving. Hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving.**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own NCIS.**

* * *

Abby sat in Gibbs' beach house on the coach.

"Abby, why are you here?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Abs." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Abs, is this why you're here?"

"Yes, I came to figure out why you left the team. Why you left me. Why Gibbs?"

"Abby, I really have no idea why I left. It just felt like the right thing to do."

"That's not a good answer!" She said raising her voice, not satisfied with his answer.

"Well it's all I have." He said calmly.

She stood up and stared at Gibbs with angry eyes and hands on her hips. "Well that's not good enough!"

"Abby, please. You know I care for you a lot, like my own daughter."

"That doesn't make up for you leaving."

"I know it doesn't abs, but does it matter that I missed you."

"No it doesn't, because you didn't even call or write or anything! You know what? I am leaving!"

She grapped her rolling suitcase and her purse and headed out the door.

Gibbs was two steps behind her.

"Abby the nearest town is ten miles away."

"I will call a cab!", she spat back.

"Cabs don't come out here unless you want a ride here."

"Well, then I will walk!"

She started walking in the middle of the road while Gibbs was trying to persuade her to come back. All of a sudden there was a car around the corner.

Gibbs ran towards Abby.

"Abby! He screamed, but it was too late.

* * *

**Please review. I enjoy feedback on my stories.**

**Push it! Push it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know when I will be able to write another chapter due to my busy schedule, but I hope it will be soon. Here is your chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any thing. If only...**

* * *

Gibbs ran back to his house and grabbed the only phone in the house, his cell phone. He called 911 and ran back to Abby's side.

"Abby, can you hear me?"

She moaned from the pain she was in.

"Gibbs."

"I know it hurts, Abby, just stay with me, please. Help is on the way."

"I'm sorry."

He touched her cheek and slipped a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

It was hard for her to breathe.

"I yelled at you."

"Abby it's okay"

Gibbs pulled out the phone that he had carried out with him.

Blood was pooling around Abby and she was getting weaker.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling McGee to let him know."

"Don't call...Don't want him to worry."

She was getting dizzy.

"He needs to know sooner than later, Abs."

"Okay." She gasped before the pain was too much and blacked out.

Now the ambulance could be heard. It reached them seconds later The paramedics ran over and checked her vitals. They got a gurney and lifted her into the ambulance. Gibbs hopped in with her and held her hand. He pulled his phone out again and dialed McGee.

"McGee, it's Abby. She got hit by a car.

* * *

**...To be continued**

**Well I hope to have another chapter out as soon as I can, but for now please review my story.**

**I love reviews.**

**It just takes a minute of your time.**

**please.**

**The review button is calling your name(reader, reader)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know it has been awhile and I am sorry. This is a a long chapter for me, so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS orits character, iPod, or Accidently in Love by the Counting Crows. The only things that are mine, are my writing mistakes and Carmen...and I guess the flight attendant, and the paramedics.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**

* * *

"_McGee, it's Abby. She got hit by a car."_

"What do you mean boss?"

"She got angry at me, and then she ran towards the street when a car came around the corner."

"I trusted you to protect her", Tim screamed into the phone.

"Ti.."

I cut Gibbs off, "That's why I didn't come down there. She convinced me to stay here and that she would be safe because you were there."

Then something clicked in my brain. _I have to get down to Mexico to make sure Abby is okay. I can't lose her._

"I am coming down there boss", and with that he hung up the phone.

Gibbs looked at the phone thankful that Tim was not still yelling at him. He closed the phone and looked at Abby who was now unconscious and on their way to the hospital. Gibbs looked around him and saw two paramedics and Abby hooked up to a lot of machines. He could hear the sirens on the ambulance warning people to get out of the way. He squeezed Abby's hand.

He leaned over, holding her pale hand to his face and whispered into her palm, "You need to pull through, if not for me, then Tim. I can tell he loves you immensely. I don't think he would be able to handle your loss. And I don't think I could stand losing...another daughter."

I was hastily packing everything I might need to go to Mexico to be with Abby. I ransacked my closet and pulled out a few pairs of shorts and a few t-shirts for myself and my toiletries. I threw it all in the duffel bag sitting on the bed. I then turned to Abby's part of the closet because she had almost taken it over. I grabbed one of her favorite skirts and her favorite shirt, the one with the pretty skull on it. As I put her clothes in his duffel bag, I remembered the first time I saw her in that shirt.

_I had just been trying to figure out what the random numbers that the staff sergeant had dialed from the grave. I had called for Abby to confirm my suspicions that it wasn't a number. I got no answer, so I got up and walked into the inner lab and there was Abby changing in the ballistics lab. She was putting on her shirt and you could see every beautiful curve of her body. I had walked in a few more steps to get a better view and that is when she turned around. I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught. _

_She then walked out still putting on her belt and asked, "See something you like McGee?"_

_I was raised as a gentleman, so I said, "No." I was nervous of what she would think if I said the truth._

_She then gave me a look that told me to tell the truth, so I changed my answer," I mean yes."_

_My eyes had averted from her face down to her chest because I knew she didn't have a bra on and that was when I saw the shirt that was totally Abby. It was a black shirt with a cute skull that had a pink bow._

I came back to reality and finished packing. I was about to leave when I spotted something on my couch. It was Bert the Hippo, her favorite stuffed animal. I grabbed it in one arm and the duffel bag in the other. I got into my car and drove to the airport.

I was waiting at the airport when a group of college kids walked past giggling and staring at me. They walked up to me and one of them asked, "We were just walking by and my friend thought you were very handsome." She points to her beautiful blonde friend. "She wants to know if she can have your number."

I reply, "Sorry my heart already belongs to someone."

The three of them all sigh and walk away.

I am left with my thoughts, so I pull out my iPod, the one that Abby got me and the rest of the team because she said we all needed one. I put in the ear buds and flipped to some music that Abby had put on there for me, but it wasn't her normal music. The album was labeled I Love You and the majority of them were love songs. This was one of many presents I had gotten for my last birthday from her. I pressed play and the first song started to play. It was one of Abby's favorite, Accidently in Love, by Counting Crows.

The song came to an end and then the loud speaker announced, "Flight to Mexico has been canceled."

I ripped my ear buds out and stuffed it into my duffle bag. I stood up and stomped to the nearest service desk. I stomped right to the beginning of the line.

The receptionist exclaimed, "Sir, you need to wait in line."

"Why is the flight to Mexico canceled?"

"Sir, please calm down."

"I will not calm down!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. You are scaring the others in line."

"I will not calm down because the woman I love got hit by a car."

"I calmed down and whispered, "I have to get to her. I can't lose her."

"Okay, sir."

"Tim."

"Okay, Tim. I am Carmen and I will find out why the flight is canceled and let you know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I went back and sat down with my stuff. I put my head in my hands and sobbed because I needed to get down there and make sure Abby was okay. People were staring, but I didn't care. I just needed to know she was going to be okay. I couldn't lose her because I don't know what I would do without her.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder,"Tim?"

I wipe my eyes and turn to her.

"The flight was canceled because they had engine problems and didn't want to risk it, but I found you another flight to Mexico. It is from DC to Atlanta, then to Mexico", she said handing me a ticket. "it leaves in 45 minutes so you don't have much time."

I grabbed her arm as she walked away.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

She turned to face me. "I think I do", she said sadly." My husband died a year ago in a car accident and I was halfway across the country."

"I am so very sorry."

"It's okay, but I need to get back to my desk."

"Alright, Thanks again."

"No problem."

Carmen went back to the desk while I walked to the waiting area for Atlanta.

By the time I got there, they were already boarding the plane, so I handed the ticket checker my ticket and got on the plane.

I found my seat, got my iPod out and put it in my pocket, and shoved my stuff in the overhead compartment. I sat down in my window seat and buckled the lap belt as everybody else boarded the plane. Once the plane was in the air, I took my iPod out of my pocket, put in the ear buds, and shuffled to my How To audio books and found the one I was looking for, How to Propose to the One You Love. I have wanted to ask Abby to marry me, but I didn't know how to approach the situation and how she would react. I just knew I couldn't live without her.

Then the flight attendant came and said, "We are experiencing weather difficulties. We have just entered the eye of a storm. Please sit your seats up and buckle your lap belts. The plane will be jerky until we exit the storm."

* * *

**You know how much I love reviews! They may make me post faster *hint hint***

**I will give you all a virtual Crayon of your choice. ((̲̅ ̲̅(̲̅C̲̅r̲̅a̲̅y̲̅o̲̅l̲̲̅̅a̲̅( ̲̅̅((**


	8. Chapter 7b

**Well I didn't like the ending of this chapter, so I just deleted the last part that I didn't like and reposted it. The next chapter should be up before I go back to school after Christmas Break.**

**Have a happy Holiday Season.**

* * *

"_McGee, it's Abby. She got hit by a car."_

"What do you mean boss?"

"She got angry at me, and then she ran towards the street when a car came around the corner."

"I trusted you to protect her", Tim screamed into the phone.

"Ti.."

I cut Gibbs off, "That's why I didn't come down there. She convinced me to stay here and that she would be safe because you were there."

Then something clicked in my brain. _I have to get down to Mexico to make sure Abby is okay. I can't lose her._

"I am coming down there boss", and with that he hung up the phone.

Gibbs looked at the phone thankful that Tim was not still yelling at him. He closed the phone and looked at Abby who was now unconscious and on their way to the hospital. Gibbs looked around him and saw two paramedics and Abby hooked up to a lot of machines. He could hear the sirens on the ambulance warning people to get out of the way. He squeezed Abby's hand.

He leaned over, holding her pale hand to his face and whispered into her palm, "You need to pull through, if not for me, then Tim. I can tell he loves you immensely. I don't think he would be able to handle your loss. And I don't think I could stand losing...another daughter."

I was hastily packing everything I might need to go to Mexico to be with Abby. I ransacked my closet and pulled out a few pairs of shorts and a few t-shirts for myself and my toiletries. I threw it all in the duffel bag sitting on the bed. I then turned to Abby's part of the closet because she had almost taken it over. I grabbed one of her favorite skirts and her favorite shirt, the one with the pretty skull on it. As I put her clothes in his duffel bag, I remembered the first time I saw her in that shirt.

_I had just been trying to figure out what the random numbers that the staff sergeant had dialed from the grave. I had called for Abby to confirm my suspicions that it wasn't a number. I got no answer, so I got up and walked into the inner lab and there was Abby changing in the ballistics lab. She was putting on her shirt and you could see every beautiful curve of her body. I had walked in a few more steps to get a better view and that is when she turned around. I blushed, embarrassed that I was caught. _

_She then walked out still putting on her belt and asked, "See something you like McGee?"_

_I was raised as a gentleman, so I said, "No." I was nervous of what she would think if I said the truth._

_She then gave me a look that told me to tell the truth, so I changed my answer," I mean yes."_

_My eyes had averted from her face down to her chest because I knew she didn't have a bra on and that was when I saw the shirt that was totally Abby. It was a black shirt with a cute skull that had a pink bow._

I came back to reality and finished packing. I was about to leave when I spotted something on my couch. It was Bert the Hippo, her favorite stuffed animal. I grabbed it in one arm and the duffel bag in the other. I got into my car and drove to the airport.

I was waiting at the airport when a group of college kids walked past giggling and staring at me. They walked up to me and one of them asked, "We were just walking by and my friend thought you were very handsome." She points to her beautiful blonde friend. "She wants to know if she can have your number."

I reply, "Sorry my heart already belongs to someone."

The three of them all sigh and walk away.

I am left with my thoughts, so I pull out my iPod, the one that Abby got me and the rest of the team because she said we all needed one. I put in the ear buds and flipped to some music that Abby had put on there for me, but it wasn't her normal music. The album was labeled I Love You and the majority of them were love songs. This was one of many presents I had gotten for my last birthday from her. I pressed play and the first song started to play. It was one of Abby's favorite, Accidently in Love, by Counting Crows.

The song came to an end and then the loud speaker announced, "Flight to Mexico has been canceled."

I ripped my ear buds out and stuffed it into my duffle bag. I stood up and stomped to the nearest service desk. I stomped right to the beginning of the line.

The receptionist exclaimed, "Sir, you need to wait in line."

"Why is the flight to Mexico canceled?"

"Sir, please calm down."

"I will not calm down!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. You are scaring the others in line."

"I will not calm down because the woman I love got hit by a car."

"I calmed down and whispered, "I have to get to her. I can't lose her."

"Okay, sir."

"Tim."

"Okay, Tim. I am Carmen and I will find out why the flight is canceled and let you know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I went back and sat down with my stuff. I put my head in my hands and sobbed because I needed to get down there and make sure Abby was okay. People were staring, but I didn't care. I just needed to know she was going to be okay. I couldn't lose her because I don't know what I would do without her.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder,"Tim?"

I wipe my eyes and turn to her.

"The flight was canceled because they had engine problems and didn't want to risk it, but I found you another flight to Mexico. It is from DC to Atlanta, then to Mexico", she said handing me a ticket. "it leaves in 45 minutes so you don't have much time."

I grabbed her arm as she walked away.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

She turned to face me. "I think I do", she said sadly." My husband died a year ago in a car accident and I was halfway across the country."

"I am so very sorry."

"It's okay, but I need to get back to my desk."

"Alright, Thanks again."

"No problem."

Carmen went back to the desk while I walked to the waiting area for Atlanta.

By the time I got there, they were already boarding the plane, so I handed the ticket checker my ticket and got on the plane.

I found my seat, got my iPod out and put it in my pocket, and shoved my stuff in the overhead compartment. I sat down in my window seat and buckled the lap belt as everybody else boarded the plane. Once the plane was in the air, I took my iPod out of my pocket, put in the ear buds, and shuffled to my How To audio books and found the one I was looking for, How to Propose to the One You Love. I have wanted to ask Abby to marry me, but I didn't know how to approach the situation and how she would react. I just knew I couldn't live without her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year.I got NCIS DVD's season 1-6. Yay! So I went down to Tennessee to visit my Grandma and help her move into her new apartment and I couldn't connect to interenet for 4 days. I was sad, but I had plenty of time to write. Here are 2 chapters for you. **

**I am not too familair with medical stuff so please don't review and tell me I don't, beacause I already know I don't.**

**Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to NCIS except my amazing NCIS DVD's.**

* * *

The plane ride to Atlanta was a long one, but I knew the next one would be worse. I sat down and waited for my flight to Mexico. While I was waiting, I called Gibbs.

_Ring._

_Ring._

"How's Abby?"

"She's in critical condition, so they had to induce a coma, but she's fighting", Gibbs said in a solemn tone.

"Alright Boss. I'm headed to get on my flight. Watch over her for me."

"I will and McGee..."

"Yes?"

"She's going to pull through."

"I sure hope so, Boss."

"She will", Gibbs said reassuring the younger agent.

* * *

At the airport in Mexico, I stepped off the plane. I grabbed my things and then hailed a taxi to the Sonoma hospital.

I went up to the front desk of the hospital and asked the receptionist where Abby's room was. I then spotted Gibbs walking towards me. I thanked the receptionist and followed Gibbs in silence. We stopped outside of a closed door which I could only assume it was Abby's room.

He faced me, put his hands on my shoulders, and said, "I know you love her, McGee."

"I do."

Gibbs just nodded.

"I wouldn't know what to do without her."

"I know she cares for you too. She will pull through."

"I know", I said hoping this was true.

I turned to open the door, when I felt a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"She doesn't look her best."

"I figured she wouldn't", I said sadly.

"I was just letting you know", Gibbs said.

He let go of me.

I took a deep breath as I tuned the knob. What I saw broke my heart. She was paler than normal, she had gauze wrapped around her head and tangled in her ebony hair, she was hooked to several machines and there was an IV in her arm. She also had a cast around her wrist. I went over to her bed and sat in the chair by her bed. I took her cold hand in my warm one. I looked back to see if Gibbs was there, but he was already gone. I turned back to look at Abby and she looked so distressed and pale. I have heard that talking to someone in a coma would come back faster and I figured it couldn't hurt.

"Abby, you need to wake up so I can tell you something. It's something important. I need to tell you how much you mean to me, how much it would hurt if I lost you."

I placed a hand on her pale cheek and whispered, "If only you knew how much I cared."

All of a sudden, the machines started to beep all at once. The Doctor and nurses came running in. the next thing I knew, I was being pushed out of the room, and not knowing what had happened.

* * *

**Please review. It makes me smile to see someone likes my story :)**

**The review monster will come and get you, if you dont review.**

**I would review, if I were you.**

**Click it! *Click***


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Yada yada yada**

* * *

While I stood outside looking in the small window, the doctor and the two nurses ran around the little hospital room checking Abby and the machines. Things slowed down, and the doctor and two nurses filed out of the room. The nurses went back to their stations and the doctor walked up to me.

"Her heart rate increased rapidly and her brain activity had also increased like she was trying to wake up."

I then asked, "Is that good?"

"Yes, it's a good sign. It means her body is healing."

"I was just talking to her and put my hand on her cheek and then the machines started to beep."

"If you keep talking to her, she will most likely wake up faster."

"Okay, I will", I said hoping this was true.

"Page me if you need anything", he said as he walked away.

I walked back into her room, taking my place in the chair. I gently grabbed her hand, scared that I would hurt her. I looked at her face and she looked so...dead, but I didn't want to think about that. I just needed her to wake up so I could hear her perky voice and laugh and see her beautiful smile.

I was so tired, so I closed my eyes and took a nap, still holding her hand. When I woke up I still felt tired but rested enough to function. I looked over at Abby and had a great idea. I went over to my suitcase that sat by the door and grabbed Bert. I brought it over to her and sat it by her arm. I squeezed him and he made a nice farting noise and her eyes fluttered. My plan was beginning to work.

"Abby, it's me, Tim. Baby, please wake up."

Her eyes fluttered again. I gently rubbed circles on her hand.

"Please, Abby. I need you."

I heard her moan.

"Abby!" I kiss her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Tim?"

"Yes, it's me!" I kiss her again.

She looks around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Sonoma hospital in Mexico." I let go of her hand. "Let me go get the doctor. I'll be right back", I tell her.

I leave the room and turn the corner to see Gibbs.

"She's awake" I tell him with a smile.

"I'm coming", he says.

The doctor heard me say that and came into Abby's room after Gibbs and I. the doctor checked her vitals and said they were normal. He said that he wanted Abby to stay overnight to watch her concussion and her fractured wrist. The doctor left and Gibbs went to sit by her side. I took that as a sign to leave them to talk things out.

_

* * *

_

**(Gibbs POV)**

He put his hand on top of hers.

"Abby, I'm sorry I left."

"When you left, it felt like my own dad walked out on me."

"Abby, I would've never left you guys if I didn't think it was for the best."

"But why?"

He sighed. "I had just woken up from deep a coma. I wasn't my best. I didn't know if I would be a very good agent after that."

"Gibbs, you will always be an amazing agent no matter what."

"Thanks, Abs", he said kissing her on the cheek and giving her a small smile.

"So does this mean you're coming back?"

"We'll see."

* * *

**There will be one or more chapters depending on how things turn out.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I could say that I haven't updated in forever because I have a busy life and that would be a lie. I am busy most of the time, but I am on the computer whenever I have a spare minute of time. (mainly Fanfiction, reading and reviewing stories) I guess I haven't felt like writing lately and was having a very bad case of writer's block. I have kept you waiting for far too long, so here is the last chapter of Why Did He Leave?. Thank you for all of the people that read and reviewed this story. it means alot.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything of NCIS, well if you count the DVDs...**

* * *

A week later, Abby had recovered and we were almost ready to go home. All we need were the discharge papers from the doctor. We were waiting in her room for the doctor and she had fallen asleep. I was lying next to her in the hospital bed and she looked so beautiful. Her hair was cascading down around her face in waves and she had no makeup on. She had never needed makeup or her hair done to look beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing in my world and I almost lost her. I leaned over and pressed my lips to her forehead. She stretched and yawned.

"Hey, my beautiful."

She smiled wide, "Hey, Timmy."

Abby leaned over and gently pressed her lips to mine.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Abs."

"I love you too, Tim."

There was a knock on the door. I looked over to see and it was Gibbs holding two coffees.

"I see our Angel's awake", He said.

I glance at Abby and smiled. "Yes she is."

"I brought you a coffee."

I slid out of the hospital bed, kissed Abby's cheek, and walked over to get the coffee.

"Thanks, boss."

"Anytime, McGee. The doctor said he was on the way when I passed him."

"Alright. I sighed with relief and walked back over to Abby's side. "We will finally be able to go home."

"Yes we will", Abby said with a hint of regret. She couldn't get him to come back with us, or so she thought. I wanted to tell her, but Gibbs wanted to keep it a secret.

At that time, the doctor knocked on the door. "I have the discharge paper. I will come back later to see if you're done."

"Thanks doctor Lopez", I said.

Gibbs left to leave us with the paper work. We signed everything and gave it back to the doctor. Abby got dressed and we got everything together. Gibbs, Abby, and I got a cab to the airport.

We are now waiting for our flight.

"Gibbs, whose bag is that", she asked looking at a bag that was neither mine nor hers.

"It's mine", he replied simply.

I just stood there smiling.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm coming with you", he said smiling.

"Really?"

She jumped up and down and hugged Gibbs. She looked over to me smiling. She let go of Gibbs and walked over to me.

"You knew?"

Still smiling I said "Yes, Abs. I knew."

She then punched me in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You didn't tell me Gibbs was coming with us."

"He wanted to surprise you."

"He is the one that convinced me" Gibbs said.

Abby turned to me and said," Thanks, Timmy."

"Anything for you."

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pulled away, "I don't think I could be any happier."

"I think I can make you even happier."

"What?"She asked as I got down on one knee.

I pulled out the ring I had carried around forever and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Abby I love you more than anything. You're my world. I don't know what I'd do without you. Will you marry me?"

She pulled me up from the ground and squealed with delight. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her even though people were staring at us. I didn't care.

She pulled away. "I love you, Timmy."

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's get on the plane before we miss it", Gibbs said.

He grabbed his and my suitcase. I grabbed Abby's rolling one.

Abby and I smiled at each other and walked hand in hand to the plane. I knew that everything would be alright. Gibbs was back and I would marry my beautiful Abby.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. please review.**


End file.
